Ronin
The Ronin, known as Bushido in Japan and Samurai in Europe, are warriors whose skills come from a foreign land and are masters in katana skills. They are best used on the front row, being an attacking type. They have access to elemental attacks; unfortunately these take quite a bit of training to unlock. Furthermore, even though their attack power is insane, their defense is pretty low to compensate; however, they do have a healing skill to make up for that. Also, in the first game some of their moves take a bit to prepare since most require a stance before they can be executed. Ronins are available in both Etrian Odyssey (they can only be registered after talking to Ren on B11F) and Etrian Odyssey II. Profile Etrian Odyssey Warriors from a foreign land whose skill in combat surpasses even the landsknecht's. These swordsmen can adopt three stances in battle, each strengthening the ronin in different ways, and allowing them to use different skills. from the Overhead stance, they can attack with burning blades; from the Seigan stance, they can deflect enemy attacks; and from the Iai stance, they can deliver strikes so blindingly fast as to destroy a monster in one hit. * Strengths: Unmatched physical attacks, versatile skills. * Weaknesses: Changing stances eat up turns in battle. Etrian Odyssey II The ronin of High Laagard retain their stance-based skill system, but are no longer required to adopt a given stance in combat before using the related skills, which greatly increases their versatility and effectiveness. In addition, their new sword techniques allow them to deal elemental damage to the entire enemy party. Force Skill: Issen. With this blindingly fast sword skill, the ronin moves as if time has stopped to deliver potentially lethal strikes to the entire enemy party. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl The ronin introduced in EOU are closer to those in EO1 than EO2. They still require (for the most part) the need to spend a turn in combat switching stances. But now, the TP cost for the stance skills has gone down, and the general requirement for them has been alleviated. Kesagiri, now known as Slantwise Cut, enables the Ronin to access any stance-based attack in the subsequent turn, while Peerless Stance, while requiring a stance first to use, provides an all-around buff and access to any stance-based attacks while active. They also gain a unique skill, Severing Slash, which has a chance of instantly killing enemies at the start of the battle, making otherwise difficult random encounters easier to handle - or even just instantly winning a low-level encounter. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight *'Force Boost - Immovable': For 3 turns, stance counter does not decrease, and TP costs of stance-related attacks are halved. *'Force Break - Issen' (uses arms, STR-based): Melee cut attack to 1 enemy, with chance of instant kill that increases with lower target health. Unlike Heroes of Lagaard, Ronin have to adopt stances again to access their stronger attacks. However, maximal investment in a Stance gives them a chance to begin the battle in said stance, saving them a turn, and in a similar vein to Slantwise Cut from The Millennium Girl, the Ronin now assume stances via special attacking skills. Stances also no longer occupy a buff slot, preventing enemy debuffs from breaking their precious stances and allowing the rest of the party to stack other buffs on the Ronin. Pre-Initiative complements their great Agility by increasing the damage they do to enemies that have yet to act the turn, while Post-Initiative is a charge skill that raises their evasion and damage output. Peerless Combo is a new attack that combines the strongest attacks of all three stances in a single turn at the cost of ending Peerless Stance - while it is an incredibly costly skill point investment to fully max out, the Force gain earned from executing these attacks in quick succession can easily return the Ronin to full Force. For an early-game Ronin, their best bet would be to invest in a single stance and its skills to gain increased variety of attacks to hit differing weaknesses and different formations of enemies. At high levels or when preparing for bosses, Resting a Ronin to reassign their skills for different builds is a good option - and the best time to specialize in the otherwise costly Peerless Combo and its components. *'Strengths': Unparalleled physical damage with skills that can hit various weaknesses, excellent Agility growth. *'Weaknesses': Low luck hampers ailment-dependent skills, low HP and TP growth reduces battle stamina, Stance-dependent attack skills are bad on Grimoire Stones. Grimoire Stones EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'Pre-Initiative': A good passive for the faster party members. *'Post-Initiative': Charge skills are important. Skills best used on a Ronin: *'Fencer, Double Attack' (Landsknecht): Ronin will find themselves using their normal attack often to save on TP during random encounters. *'HP Up, TP Up': Remedies the Ronin's poor HP and TP pools, especially when they lack the skill point capacity to invest. *'Aegis' (Protector): Ronin are fragile. Giving the ability to resist death saves on items and TP used to revive them. Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. Etrian Odyssey I Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = |-| EO2U = Gallery RoninSketch1.png|Female ronin sketch. RoninSketch2.png|Male ronin sketch. EO1PartyVSFireDragon.jpg|A party of a Ronin, Dark Hunter, Medic, Hexer and Troubadour battling what appears to be the Wyrm. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Ronin.png|Ronin Skill Tree Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes